Don't Forget the Quaffle
by seekingHARRY
Summary: The whistle's blown. The game begins. The game continues. And continues. And continues. But does it ever stop? ABANDONED


**_Disclaimer- _**_I sadly do not own anything of the magical world of Harry Potter. __Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I in no way claim ownership of any rights to the Harry Potter Universe._ _That honor belongs to JK Rowling. Any quotes that I take from JKR will be in bold lettering._

* * *

The sounds of Celestina Warbeck were merely static at the back of her mind as she prepped herself for what was to come. She kept her hands steady as she pulled up her knee high socks, letting the routine play over. Her dirt coated black sneakers' loose laces were tied after only seconds as she kept her breathing on track. She slipped her hands through her silky – and slightly greasy – brown hair as she wound her tie around it, all strands clear of her face.

Jenny Louis was preparing herself for war.

She could faintly hear the voice of the obnoxious announcer repeating the stats of the two teams about to face off; Puddlemore United and Wimbourne Wasps.

The girl absentmindedly glanced down at her own blue and gold kit and thought of her team. She was one of the three Chasers for Puddlemore along with Landon Leighman and Carmella McLaggen. The team had officially played together for about a year, judging by the fact that their youngest player was only just out of Hogwarts.

They were good, but so were the yellow and black team they were to face. Not only had Puddlemore won both the World Cup the previous year, but also the inner league Championship. The only snag was that the Wasps had done the same thing, only this year.

So you could imagine the stress the team was going through at fear of losing the game. Even though the World Cup had passed, along with most other tournaments, this match still held high priority to both teams. Despite being an exhibition match, this was the most important match they'd play all year.

And most likely the most incredible.

The two teams were world renowned arch rivals and had always been at each other's throats for no apparent reasons. It was just how it worked. They hated each other and that was that.

No questions asked.

However, no matter what the reasons, they always sold the seats. This was of course the product of competition, something an audience lived off of.

"We're on in five," Carmella called as she tugged on her own robes, snapping Jenny from her previous thoughts. Carmella was the only other female on the team, unless you counted Dani but he's _technically _male. Being that they had their own dressing room as girls, they had to enter the boy's just to get the pre-game speech.

"Yeah, let's head on in," the two girls exited through the attaching doors and were immediately pummeled with the usual sent of sweat and male odors. "Merlin, you've only been here for thirty bloody minutes and it already smells like the Bloody Baron's under garments!" They were playing at the Wimbourne Stadium meaning that the boys had tried their hardest to "christen" the rooms.

"You know it, Jig," Landon Leighman winked at her as he shut his locker with a loud _clank_.

"Ahem," Curtis Taylor – or rather Cap'n – attempted to gather the attention of his rambunctious team. "_Ahem_," he tried again as not one of his players paid him any mind, only to fail miserably once more. "Hey you bloody wankers! We've got a match to play!" he finally hollered over their voices, grabbing their attention rather nicely.

"Well now that I have your attention," he glowered at his team as Tim – the Seeker and youngest player – coughed to hide his snort of amusement. "I can start." Like every other pre-game meeting, their crazy dark haired captain stood up on his bench to start his speech.

"Around a thousand years ago a little girl by the name of Gertie Keddle witnessed a group of people playing a game on broomsticks," his voice was commanding, and would most likely garner authority from someone who didn't know him, but for the team that had seen him in boxers covered in pictures of Dumbledore himself, they were practically falling out of their seats in silent laughter. "Only a hundred years later the game becomes a known sport.

"Today we play for them," he stated, crouching down so he was eye level with them, but still atop the bench. Jenny swallowed the laughter that desperately tried to spill out and watched as her Cap'n went on, his eyes glittering in determination. "We play for the founders of the sport we cherish. We play for the blokes," 'Or girls!' Carmella exclaimed through his speech, everyone completely ignoring her, "who had enough wits to start the bloody game.

"We play for our country, our families and our future," this time the dark haired girl couldn't help but snort in laughter, quickly trying to hide it behind a fake hiccup. "So let's go out and show them what we Puddlemores have got! Let's go squash some Wasps!"

Despite the rather amusing speech, the team still echoed a rather frightening cheer of excitement. Their roars and whistles could be heard down in the stands, telling the spectators there that the match was about to begin. The whole stadium turned deathly quiet as each witch or wizard waited in anticipation for the two teams.

"Mommy! Is it starting yet?" a young girl with cute blond pigtails tugged on her mother's coat, her voice high-pitched and pleading as they sat in one of the high booths.

"Yes, dear," the woman responded shortly, patting the young girl on the head, looking down at the pitch. "Any min-"

Blue sparks lit the sky, cutting off whatever the woman was about to say and lighting up the stadium. Cracks sounded through the pitch as each firework went off, leaving blue smoke in its wake. Next came the same cracks, but this time in gold, leaving the similar smoke. The smoke then began to shift to the 'oooh's and 'aaah's of the crowd and started to form some shape or another. You could define the two weaved bulrushes – the team's crest – as blue smoke incased them.

The audience was enraptured, wondering what would happen next as the smoke split and Curtis Taylor flew from the mist.

Screams and cheers shook the stadium as the twenty-seven year old flew forward, gaining calls of 'I love you Cap'n!' from some of the many love struck female fans. Next Dani Davidson and Ben Thomas burst from the smoke, looking quite contradictory together. Ben looked his typical Beater self with his strong shoulders and large build, being known as The Bruiser. Dani on the other hand, was still muscular but much less frightening. His normal kit was decorated in glitter and he wore a gold headband around his head that read 'Doll'.

Still, the normal screaming fans echoed through the pitch as the Chasers followed. Landon flew through first to the shrieks of 'The Man' and 'I love you!'s, delivering his winks and blown kisses to his fans. Next Carmella made her entrance with a barrel roll and flip, giving a wave to the cheers. And finally, Jenny jetted through the smoke doing a couple complicated turns and flips to the awe of her 'Jigsaw' fans.

Then came Tim – or Thimble as the team had dubbed him – as he rather shyly made his way through the blue and gold to the many cheers of his adorers. He smiled sweetly and joined the rest of the team floating near their hoops. Their two reserves sat on the bench along with their water boy and manager – a strict looking woman by the name of Ms Anderson.

The Puddlemore team watched from their brooms as the Wasps made their own spectacular entrance, accompanied with miniature dragons that blew confetti instead of fire. First the Keeper – and captain – Mark Forman entered the stadium, followed by his Chasers - Gregory Fischer, Cynthia Donalds and Alex Travis. Then the Beaters – Max Langton and Layton Smith – and finally the Seeker – Tanya Starks.

Now the two teams hovered across from each other, glaring invisible daggers at each other. The ref called – his heavy strong Scottish accent hard to understand – for the two teams to meet at the ground.

The refs whistle pulled the captains and their teams away from their positions in the air and down to the pitch. Still their glares stayed steady as the referee listed off the rules of the match.

"I expect a clean game," he started, his voice magically echoing through the large stadium. "We're playing Quidditch here, so let's keep it fair, yeah? Now let's get this started…" With that brief announcement, the man stepped back so he could throw the Quaffle and kick the chest open at the same time. Each player held their breath as they prepared to push off, their stares glued to the balls about to be released. The whole crowd watched in silence as the ref brought the whistle to his lips and lifted the red ball in his hand.

Jenny's eyes zeroed in on it and the whole world froze around her. This was _her_ match, and damn would she win if it was the last thing she'd do. Almost in slow motion, the ref brought his arm down as he kicked out his leg. The Quaffle flew from his hands in chorus with the Bludgers and Snitch, as the sound of his whistle rang through the pitch.

Cheers erupted around them, but the players were dead on their targets as they pushed off the ground and entered the sky.

* * *

**_AN- _**_Okay, so this is some crazy idea that I came up with the other night and I whipped up this chapter. I have all these thoughts floating through my mind and am so excited! I'm pretty sure I'm going slightly mental because every time I sit down another idea pops into my head! But I seriously adore this fic! This is just going to be a Pilot sort of thing to see what kind of reaction I get from of it. So _PLEASE _review or else I'll think horrible thoughts! Pretty please?_


End file.
